Forgotten Day
by Cold Flame96
Summary: Third installment in the 'Numb' trilogy. In order to keep his mind off the breakup, Kurt's been trying extra hard to keep his mind occupied, but in his haste, he manages to forget what day it is.


**Forgotten Day**

* * *

_Author's Note~ This turned more fluffy than angsty, which I'm totally cool with for once, because I've been writing a shit ton of angst that I have yet to post. This goes with the other 2 Hummelberry one-shots, Numb and It Gets Better. I apologize ahead of time if the writing seems awkward at times. I tried to make this a general POV, but it somehow ended up being Rachel's for the most part. _

* * *

"Kurt! I'm back with the groceries!" Rachel shouted excitedly, as she struggled to slide the door closed.

"I'm in the shower!" a muffled yell replied. Rachel rolled her eyes fondly and set the bags on the table. She could faintly hear him singing 'Defying Gravity' through the walls as she started to prepare the vegetables for her homemade soup.

Kurt came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, muttering curses to himself.

"Damn it. I forgot to fax Isabelle that belt design and…" the rest of his ramblings became unintelligible as he rummaged through his drawers.

Rachel let her eyes wander appreciatively down her friend's toned, lithe form. He very rarely let anyone see him without at least some sort of cover up, so she would take advantage of the situation while she could. Of course, it was times like these that made her wonder if Kurt's sexuality was a blessing or a curse.

"Rachel, have you seen my notebook?" Kurt asked from his room.

"No, but before you tear up the whole house looking for it, you might wanna put some clothes on," she replied cheekily, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Wha-Oh," he said, catching on, his face turning an attractive shade of red. He closed the curtains swiftly, squeaking out, "I'm sorry!"

She giggled at his antics. Kurt may seem all cool and put-together, but he got flustered very easily.

"Geez," Kurt sighed a few minutes later, sauntering into the living room, wearing only a tank top and sweat pants. "I don't know where my head is today."

"You found your notebook?" Rachel asked, Kurt slipping on a hoodie in the next room.

"Yeah, it was in my messenger bag." He slipped her MAC book out of its case and booted it up. They made a mutual agreement that since he was paying for the Wi-Fi, and his computer was at , they would share hers at home.

"Hey, Rachel," she heard over the faint typing as she threw some carrots into the broth, "What's the date?"

"November 8," she responded automatically, her voice projecting over the boiling pot. Kurt's breath hitched, and his fingers paused.

"Are you sure?" he croaked, his voice sounding strangled.

Rachel furrowed her brow at Kurt's tone. Something wasn't right. She stopped chopping the celery and poked her head into the living room.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said confused, halting at the stony expression on Kurt's face. "Kurt?" she asked uneasily. She sat down in the cushion next to him, and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe that I forgot," he whispered, tears starting to stream silently down his face.

"Forgot what?" she probed tenderly.

He shuddered. "2 years ago today, I met Blaine."

Her expression softened. "Kurt-," she started, but he cut her off.

"After a year full of crap, that was the one day that something good finally happened in my life," his voice cracked, "and I complete _forgot_!" He put his head in his hands from exhaustion of the past month. "It's no wonder he cheated on me."

"Hey, don't talk like that, okay?" Rachel scolded gently, "It was _not _your fault! You have a life! You have a _job!_ That's the most important thing right now, and he should've understood that. You weren't wrong. He was. You've been so busy that this was the first time since the day you broke up that you've had time to cry over it."

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Nope, can't do it," she said fiercely, "I know you, Kurt. You're a lot like me, and I know that when I get sad and I'm left alone, I mope and shut everything out, and I'm not letting you do that. You have a job, you have Isabelle, and you have me, and as long as I'm here, I'm not leaving your side until your heartbreak is gone."

He chuckled wetly. "What about sleep? I kind of need that," he said dryly.

"Your bed has more than enough room for 2 people."

He snorted. "Yeah, no thanks. I've slept with you before, and you'll just keep me up all night with your constant kicking and sleep-singing."

She gasped in mock offense and slapped his chest playfully. "Oh, hush." Then she raised her eyebrows.

"I sing in my sleep?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he grunted, "Just scales." They both chuckled a bit.

After a few seconds, Rachel asked, "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

She gave him a smug little grin. "You've stopped crying." Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks, tear stains dry.

"Huh," he said in shock, "So I have."

"And now that I've successfully cheered you up, I believe you have a belt design to fax," she quipped knowingly, kissing his cheek as she returned to her abandoned soup. Blushing, he gave her a fond gaze, took a few deep breaths, and let his head drown in fashion.

* * *

Rachel set his bowl of soup down on the small table next to the computer.

"Are you in the mood for Johnny Depp?" she asked, grabbing his attention.

"Always."

"Awesome. We're watching 'Curse of the Black Pearl'," she decided, tossing the case on the couch.

"Ooo, good! I love that one," he said absently.

"I know you do. Now, are you gonna be done anytime soon? Your soup's getting cold," she huffed.

"Almost. Annnnnd….done!" He closed the lid and stuck it back in the pink bag.

"Hey, what'd you use to make the broth?" he asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes affectionately. "Relax. I know you don't trust my vegetarian dishes anymore after what happened last time, but I promise that you can't taste the difference."

He gave her a distrustful look, but cautiously took a sip. Finding it to his satisfaction, he ate blankly as he got distracted by Jack Sparrow and his ability to fool the Brits, despite his drunken stupor. Unsurprisingly, it was Rachel who broke the comfortable silence.

"So, in my sleep, was I on-key?" she asked meekly. He shook his head in amusement.

"Surprisingly, yes."

* * *

_A/N~ That episode just gave me so many feelings. I wish we could've seen more of how Kurt was feeling instead of watching Blaine make constipated faces for an entire season, but it is what it is. -.-_

_Review, please!_


End file.
